TrickorTreat, Literally
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: When the clock strikes midnight, the streets of Amity belong to the spirits. All Hallows' Eve means ALL Hallows. A one shot for the holiday. Includes insane laughter from my PA and Halloween protocol. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Now with Christmas chapter!
1. All Hallow's Eve

**Happy Halloween! Please excuse the insane laughter that will ensue during this story *Bellatrix LeStrange laughter ensues*. Please excuse my new PA. Her name is Bellatrix LeHatter. That's what happens if you combine the Mad Hatter and Ms. LeStrange. She's more... mad than Hatter (betcha didn't think THAT was possible) but less homicidal that LeStrange. Anyway, this is my All Hallows Eve story! **

Christmas Eve was a time for peace and joy throughout the Ghost Zone. Tonight however, was not Christmas Eve. Tonight was a night for joy of the malicious kind. For it was All Hallows Eve tonight. And there was a rule about tonight. ALL Hallows (excepting Pariah Dark, for obvious reasons) were allowed to roam free, provided that they followed the usual protocol if they ended up in the Real World. Trick-or-Treat was taken quite literally. The streets of Amity Park however were open for haunting. As the midnight hour began to chime, in a darkened room a raven-haired 14 year old girl slumbered restlessly. As she tossed and turned a change came over her. Her black silk pyjamas morphed into a short, dark green ensemble. Black three-pointed scars emerged beneath her eyes and her hair flew around her face. A paranormal glow wrapped around her. On the twelfth peal, her eyes flew open. There was no hint of either iris or pupil in those eyes, only a ghostly green glow. She removed herself from the dark covers and floated over to the large window, throwing it open and chuckling to herself. "Sam Undergrowth's back, flesh-walkers. You had better be ready."

In a castle of clocks, deep in the Ghost Zone, there was an almighty crash. The Master of Time, Clockwork, watched as the dented Thermos fell to the floor. The lid fell off releasing the prisoner inside. The flame-haired spook glared at the now-elderly ghost, who promptly transformed into a toddler. "It's Halloween, Dan," Clockwork said in his echoing, all-knowing voice. "I couldn't stop you if I wanted to. The Fright Knight has not yet been defeated, meaning that all who wish it are permitted to wander unhindered. Tomorrow... I make no promises." Dan nodded, and then flew out of the Time ghost's lair. He would live for tonight. Once the lair was out of sight, he held out his hand and created a portal to Amity Park. He flew through it and almost crashed into another Halloween-happy ghoul.

"Watch where you're going!" screamed Sam to the guy who had just crashed into her. Then she did a double take. The portal this guy had come through hadn't closed. Either he was very lucky or had made the portal himself. Searching her host's memory of Danny's files on ghosts, she figured that, since he definitely wasn't Wulf, this guy was insanely powerful. But then... a short memory grabbed her attention. From what Sam remembered, this was Dan Phantom, Danny's evil, future alter ego, supposedly trapped in a Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's lair. Then she realised that they'd been floating there for a minute or two in silence. "You'd be Dan, if my... friend's memory is correct," she remarked.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name... but I don't know yours."

"I'm Sam Undergrowth. You'd know me if you hadn't killed my host before I could show up."

"Your host?" he asked.

"You know Sam Manson, right?" Understanding dawned in his eyes, followed by a bit of mischief.

"Indeed I did. And I never really forgot her." Sam barely had time to register what was happening, when a strong arm wrapped round her waist and pulled her away.

"Put. Me. Down. **NOW**!" she screamed.

"No," he stated. Eva proceeded to cross her arms and glare as she was dragged through the sky. Suddenly warm ectoplasm enveloped her face, covering her eyes. "Close your eyes, Sammy."

"I hate that name. It's Sam or nothing. Even Manson hates that name!"

"I happen to know that there are a few exceptions to that rule."

"That would be her boyfriend."

"Who, technically, is me."

"Yes, but only in a future that won't happen anymore, where he becomes insane after merging with his arch nemesis."

Sam felt him land and then the ecto-blindfold was removed. "Really," she said, almost disbelievingly. "You could make me do anything in the world and you bring me HERE?" The innocent-looking costume shop would have flinched away had it been able to. "You want to go trick-or-treating? What are you, six years old? Are you**serious**?"

He gave her one look that said, "Yes, I'm serious. And you have to."

"Whatever!" She stormed in, turning intangible as she hit the wall. She grabbed the first thing she found and headed for the changing room. The first thing she found happened to be a dark green princess gown with long sleeves that started in light green "poofs". She stuck the little faux-diamond tiara in her hair on an angle and walked out. She found Dan waiting for her, or what she assumed was Dan. He had changed into 14-year-old-Danny and was wearing...

"An astronaut? Seriously? You're going to drag me around Amity Park, waking up everybody in the neighbourhood who values their houses, kids and/or public images so that we can hopefully not get candy and be allowed to play 'tricks', on the one night I'm allowed out of the back of that stupid girl's mind **dress****ed as a****n**_** effing**_** ASTRONAUT****!**** A****RE YOU INSANE?**"

"You're wearing a princess dress," he pointed out.

"Yes. Against my will. Because of the stupid and brainless Edict of Halloween that states that if you get captured, you stay captured until you're released or the sun comes up. And if it's a ghost that you were a) stupid enough to get caught by or b) not powerful enough to fight off, you have to do what they say. And once again, it's until you're released or sunrise. So please, let me go."

"No. We're going out. And who knows... we might get lucky."

"You're not gonna find anyone. Your past life sent out a warning. And I quote 'If anyone, ANYONE knocks at your door, no matter what time of night, and says Trick-or-Treat when you answer, give them candy. There is a possibility that these people will be ghosts and if you do not provide sweets you risk injury to you and your family and destruction of property.' Unquote."

"We may as well try..." he said. He swore that he heard her mutter something along the lines of _Not like I have a choice_. The two spectres phased out of the room, into a night that would be full of sugar and maybe, just maybe, some serious mischief.

About two seconds later, Dan phased back into the room and grabbed two pillowcases from a Wee Willie Winkie costume. They would be needed.

***insane laughter again* Hi! Bellatrix LeHatter here! I tied up Daniella and locked her in a closet! I wrote about... the last half of that story. Dani started writing this story yesterday, so please don't be harsh. All reviews are welcome, even if they are anonymous. Dani appreciates reviews a lot. Don't know why... **

**Anyway... bye!**

**I KILLED AN UGLY HAT! *insane laughter***


	2. Christmas Eve

**Lack of Internet + lack of time + Xmas fic idea = problems. That's what I get for starting 5 days before the holiday. Whether this shows up on or after The Night Divine (Carols!) is up to the computer and my imagination or lack thereof. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own Dan, I don't own the character Plant Sam (do own the name Sam Undergrowth). I don't actually own Hugo. He's Brian Selznick's from The Invention of Hugo Cabret. I'm using him with an alternate ending to his book. He got hit by a train and now he's a ghost working for Clockwork (I do own this _ghost_ though!). Please excuse the fact that I used an awesome character solely as a plot device! **

**Dear 1valleygirl4, this is for you. I especially put in what happened to the candy from post-Chapter 1 for you!**

**Bellatrix LeHatter's back! In an elf outfit! *BLH laughs and jingles*. This time she has bells on. SHE WILL NOT GET ME! HA HA HA HO HO HO! Sorry… this is why your demented PA should not be a figment of your imagination. They rub off on your brain. **

**Anyway, I've got a Yuletide tale to tell!**

Halloween was a time of trouble and trickery, a night of ruthless raiding and pitiless pillaging. Tonight, however was not Halloween! Christmas was almost here! The world came together with carols, laughter and, most importantly to some, _**presents**_! The malls were filled with decorations and last-minute shoppers. One such shopper was a young girl dressed in black. This girl's name was Sam Manson and she was in a bit of a rush. In a few hours she had to be at a party, but she needed one last gift. She'd been looking for something for weeks now for her best friend, Daniel, but hadn't been able to locate anything. Her other friend Tucker's gift has been sitting in her closet since early November, a sack of candy (that she wasn't _entirely_ sure she knew the origin of), now hiding a new videogame that wouldn't come out in stores till spring. But Danny's present still eluded her.

Far away from Sam's gift emergency and from the mortal world lay a castle of chronometers. Inside a childlike ghost with mousey brown hair and pale blue skin worked away at a clock which was winding down. Hugo had been fixing clocks for as long as he could remember and for most of that he'd been working here in Clockwork's lair. At the Palace of the Timekeeper, a slow clock might be a dimension's timeline at stake. Hugo had never been in this room of the Palace before, but that was not surprising. The place was practically infinite and he'd only been working here for 70 or so years. But in this room was a peculiar device. Cylindrical, silver, white and green, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. But he had a job to do, so he ignored the strange gadget and went about his work. He soon finished and headed out the door, knocking the pedestal on which the contrivance sat. As the door slammed threateningly behind him, the device, known as a Fenton Thermos, fell with an earsplitting crash. Or it would have had all the countless clocks not struck twelve at that exact moment. It was at this point when the Timekeeper himself floated in through the doorway. He picked up the Thermos, his form shifting to that of an elderly man, and removed the cap. He pushed the release button and waited for a moment as Dan Phantom materialized before him.

"Merry Christmas, Dan," he said in his all-knowing accent. "Here is your gift. You have a night to stretch your legs. Don't try anything that will break the truce or you'll regret it dearly. Go. Before I change my mind." Dan didn't waste his breath with questions and headed directly out the nearest window.

Sam had left the Fenton's Christmas party ages ago to join up in her own family's Hanukah celebrations. After much searching she'd found an astronomy book with detailed maps of the stars. Add a little note "For high-flying navigation purposes", some wrapping and it was done.

Now several hours of actually getting along with her family later, she was exhausted. She ascended the stairs to her room and flopped down on her covers, falling asleep in minutes. And yet very shortly after they had closed her eyes flew open again. Her usually purple eyes were filled with an ethereal emerald blaze, each bordered by a three-pronged black scar. She glared down at her attire as it quickly morphed into a short, tattered green dress. "Took you long enough, Manson," she growled. "It's my turn now." Holidays weakened the barriers of worlds, just enough for certain odd occurrences. Sam Undergrowth made use of every one that she could. "Let's go find myself a party." She phased through the window and flew on towards the Fenton Portal.

Dan was bypassing the Fenton Portal on a shortcut to the door that held all of the Ghost Zone's celebrations, when a jade blur smacked into his side. He formed an ecto-blast and threatened, "Watch where you're going or else."

"Or else what Dan?" retorted Sam. "Gonna make me trick-or-treat again? Wrong holiday for that."

"Oh, it's you again," Dan stated.

"No, it's Paulina Sanchez," was Sam's sarcastic reply. "Of course it's me."

"We have to stop meeting like this," said Dan.

Sam glared before replying, "Cliché much? Where are you going?"

Dan had to process the subject change for a second. "There's always a party on Christmas right over there. Care to crash it with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The two flew on together in companionable silence. Somehow after that short exchange they had become friends of a sort. Guessing that that would be what happens when you'd known someone's past or normal life for at least twelve years or so, Sam just enjoyed the moment. Dan was a kindred spirit, amoral and determined. If they had more than a few hours, she'd be happy to start talking about teaming up to take over the world. But friends for now would do, partners in crime could come later. She made a mental note to plot for next Halloween. When she looked ahead she found that they'd come to the door. Dan opened it, songs and carols bursting forth. He stood in the doorway for a moment, holding it open.

"Ladies first," he remarked simply. But Sam had an evil little idea.

"Wait a sec," she said, and pointed up. A sprig of mistletoe popped into existence above his head. He scowled at her. "Aww, don't look so grim, Dan. It's Christmas." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she passed him, entering the Yuletide madness.

She almost laughed at his furious expression. He'd get over it in a few minutes and they both knew it. _This is gonna be fun_, Sam thought.

**Is it acceptable? I swear it must suck. But maybe that's just me. I found this a bit hard. LeHatter wasn't helping either. For a figment of my imagination, her bells are really annoying. However, I'm not tied up in a closet this time so MY MASTER PLAN HAS SUCCEDED! Thanks everybody!**

**Wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**DVM**


End file.
